Como perder un hombre en 10 días
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Yao y Ivan viven un romance, ¿Algo raro? Pero más raro aun es tener todo el contientete en la casa del Chino, intentando separlos, si supiera que Yao quiere perder a Ivan, pero al hacer eso... ellos afianza su relación,
1. Chapter 1

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE TOMÓ LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA, NI OBTENGO MAYOR LUCRO QUE EL SABER QUE LES GUSTA.**

**Notas: **Los personajes están fuera del carácter, esto es tienen una personalidad diferente a la del anime o manga, trato de mantenerlos los más fiel posible, pero hay situaciones algo absurdas en las que me gustan ponerlos.

Es comedia barata; Situaciones realmente absurdas, la trama es una autentica comedia rosa, tratare de Yao conserve su masculinidad pero no prometo nada. No hay nada complicado en esta historia o un transfondo histórico, algo muy raro en mi, que me gustan las tramadas enredadas, tormentosas.

Me gustan mezclar parejas heterosexual, lesbica y homosexual, esto quiere decir pareja yaoi, yuri y hetero, pero pondré en advertencia cuales serán las parejas, no me gusta recibir quejas sobre esto.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Día Cero

Yao Wong se apreciaba de ser un hombre; sereno, religioso, bueno en las artes marciales, un experto en la preparación del te, su comida era deliciosa, medallista olímpico, su religión, una escritura que era todo un arte, su tierra era hermosa y tenía a su amada gatita, un país ejemplar, que daba un excelente ejemplo a sus hermanos a los cuales quería mucho y se preocupaba por ellos, era su hermano mayor se sentía orgulloso de esto. Una gran nación de más de 4000 años de antigüedad, quien era respectado por su tradición y cultura, que encantaba tanto como a las primeras generaciones con su mágia.

Pero desde hace algunos meses la vida perfecta de Yao Wong cambió, quien había sido su compañero de armas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ese personaje de rubios cabellos y eterna sonrisa, amante del vodka, se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en su vida, hasta el grado de volverló loco y recordar esa guerra y pensar que lo que decía Inglaterra del ruso era verdad, que era un demonio. Para la mayoría de las personas sería esto una exageración; su amada gatita era secuestrada cada noche por **RUSIA**, quien se quedaba a cenar y aunque se quejaba, no podía hacer nada o pagaría ese ser inocente las consecuencias de su atrevimiento, todo por la felina él lo soportaría, entraba por su casa como si fuera suya, lo intentaba matar de todas las maneras posibles, la más graciosa para todos fue cuando se vistió con una botarga de panda... al final solamente ponía esa carita de niño desilucionado que le parecía...un ejemplo fue cierta vez que se disfrazo de panda y estaba dispuesto apuñarlo, nunca podía estar tranquilo, ni si quiera cuando ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol y terminaba llorandó como un infante, se arrepentía de esos momentos en donde confiaba en Ivan y le contaba sus penas, en esos momentos que parecían amigos, cuando estaban juntos unos segundos eran perfectos y los otros sustos, más sustos.

Todo esto y muchas cosas más se quejaba, tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de Rusia, de no permitirle la entrada en su casa, por que algo mal pasaría si lo aceptaba en su vida, pero no era escuchandó, su hermanita Taiwan estaba concentrada en el televisor al igual que Corea, ninguno de los dos era de gran ayuda, así que terminó cediendo y viendó la película.

-Que guapo es el protagonista.-suspiraba la oriental, Yao en un corte comercial por fin supo como se llamaba la película "Perder un hombre en 10 días"

Eso era lo que el necesitaba una receta que le dijera como perder un hombre, como hacer que se alejara, si era un plan perfecto, por fin estas películas raras que hacía Alfred servían para algo, si le ayudarían a solucionar todos sus problemas.

-¡YA SE QUE HACER ARU!-gritó el moreno.

-¿Qué ni-san?-pregunta Taiwan muy alegre.

-¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!-gritaba feliz Corea quien amaba a su hermano.

-¡Ya se como perder a Ivan aru!-gritó feliz, Taiwan lo felicitaba por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir aunque no tuviera la más remota idea de que se tratara y Corea no piensa mucho solamente disfruta de la felicidad de otros, los tres comenzaron a bailar, estaban muy contentos.

Pero lamentablemente ninguno de los tres terminoó de ver la película comenzaron armar el plan para que Yao perdiera a Ivan, todos sus planes parecían infalibles, pero solamente había un ligero problema que todos sabemos y es que al final de la película esos se ena….

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: CAMBIAR DE HUMOR CONSTANTEMENTE

El chino se encontraba sentando cómodamente bajo los cerezos pronto sería verano y florecerían hermosos, estaba contento, Japón había pasado a saludarlo, Tailandia estaría de visita la próxima semana, Hon Kong le regalo unas entradas a un spa nuevo que abrió en Kowloon, Vietnam le llevo el desayuno un rico plato de canh chua, Laos lo llevaría a disfrutar de un fin de semana y ver sus cultivos, Corea estaba dormido en la sala, Taiwan estaba en casa, pero en esos momentos estaba en correos, mándale unas cosas a una amiga, era inmensamente feliz, una familia muy unida podía afirmar con orgullo.

Pero Yao no olvidaba que si no hacía algo esa perfecta vida que tenía podía desaparecer, quien la rompía la perfección era IVAN BRAGINSKI, ese rubio… de ojos violetas y amante del vodka, tenía que deshacerse de él, perderlo como la chica de la película, aunque aquí la pregunta es, ¿Cuándo Rusia se hizo suyo? O viceversa ¿Cuándo China se hizo propiedad de Rusia? Por que no se puede perder lo que no es tuyo.

Se levanto feliz, se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, bañado, perfumado, con una hermosa sonrisa recibió a Ivan.

-Gracias por invitarme al cine.-dijo Rusia con una sonrisa algo rara para China, la primera parte del plan estaba marcha, lo invitaría al cine, irían a ver una adaptación de un clásico _Petter Pan y el País del Nunca Jamás y lo haría sufrir con sus cambios de humor contaste. _

_-No-aru, gracias a ti por aceptar, no quería perderme esta película por nada-aru.-Yao caminaba muy ligero, se fueron caminado de su casa al cine, le daba la impresión al moreno que estaba hablando con un niño, el rubio le preguntaba cosas muy sencillas y ante sus respuestas se mostraba muy interesado, parecía un pequeño sediento de conocimiento, le hacía tan tierno._

_Llegaron al cine, Ivan veía maravillado todo, estaba tomado del brazo de Yao, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos._

_-"Primera regla compórtate bipolar; llora, ríe, grita, abraza-aru"-pensó China._

_-Nunca antes he visto una película.-expreso Ivan._

_-¿Enserio-aru? Que bueno tu primera vez será conmigo-aru.-responde Yao, pone su cabeza en el hombro del rubio._

_-Es lo mejor.-responde Ivan a Yao, mientras su cuerpo se tensó por la cercanía del asiático, pero al poco tiempo le gusto la cercanía._

_-Voy a comprar dulces-aru.-lo jalo para que lo acompañara a la dulcería._

_Antes de entrar el asiático ordeno todas las golosinas de la dulcería, palomitas, refresco grande y compro las mismas cantidades para su acompañante cuando ya había pagado se encontró con algo que no esperaba cajitas feliz de shinatty-chan, con el juguete que el faltaba para completar su colección, al ver su monedero vació, opto por entrar a la sala._

_El ruso no aparto sus ojos de la película la cual disfrutaba, nunca antes había entrado al cine, los actores eran todos jóvenes y era musical, Yao decidió que al diablo su plan, estaba triste, por que se había puesto a comprar todas, un celular comenzó a sonar, se percato que era el suyo._

_-¿Ni-san?-llamaba la dulce voz de Taiwan, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solamente escuchaba las voces de los protagonistas._

_-…-China no dijo nada y colgó. _

_La película se termino, pasaron los créditos, había sido la peor salida que había tenido, su aura era muy negra, pesimista, sentía que le había fallado y por eso merecía que los dioses lo castigaran, por no ser fiel a su devoción de sus amada gatita._

_Durante horas no dijo nada, ni cuando el rubio llego con una bandeja de comida, a su recamara en la casa de Yao y ambos cenaron en ella, el silencio reino en la habitación hasta, que se percato que estaba en el cuarto de un hombre altas horas de la noche, un hombre que ni si quiera era su esposo, eso no estaba bien, el respetaba las tradiciones y cuidar el buen honor._

_-Buenas noches-aru.-se despide el asiático._

_-Buenas noches.-dice Ivan cerrando la habitación, estaba completamente loco, había permitido que Rusia se quedará en su casa, le arreglo un cuarto y degusto lo que le preparo, de esa manera estaba seguro nunca se iría._

_Entro a su cuarto, se metió a bañar, ya apunto de dormir, volteo y encontró algo, era una ¡CAJITA FELIZ DE SHINATTY-CHAN! _

"_Gracias, fue una tarde muy agradable"-Era una nota de agradecimiento por parte del rubio, en ese momento pensó Yao que quizás Ivan no fuera tan insoportable como pensaba. _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: TU FAMILIA

**Notas: Kyoodai= Hermano**

Hay pocos dibujos de Tailandia, pero en los que me encontré siento que se parece demasiado a Roderich=Austria, me tome muchas libertades en cuanto a la personalidad de este personaje, me baso en el trato con Yao, en la relación de amistad que tiene con Tailandia, una hermandad de siglos.

Con la que tengo dudas es Vietnam hay varias imágenes de ella, pero no estoy totalmente segura si es personaje del creador del manga, me baso su personalidad, en las imágenes, y su relación China, en una historia llena de tensiones y sometimiento que tuvo el país de Vietnam con China.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yao se despertó esa mañana, estaba feliz, por primera vez Ivan se había comportado como un ser humano civilizado y no tuvo ganas de correr o sacar su wok para defenderse, busco por toda la casa, ninguno de los hermanos estaban o eso pensó, cuando llego a la cocina se encontraban una Tailandia que se limpiaba los lentes, su corte era muy similar al de Austria, mientras Vietnam se quitaba el sombrero, su cabello sujeto en una cola, estaba vestida con su uniforme verde, se podría decir que parecía el gemelo de Yao.

-Es un gusto poderlo saludar ni-san.-dijo la jovencita de cabello negro, hizo una reverencia, Yao asintió e hizo otra reverencia, la relación de ellos era demasiado tensa, pero en los últimos años trataban de mantener mejor relaciones, por eso siempre se trataban con tales formalismos.

-El placer es mío-aru.-le dio un abrazo.

-Espero que no le moleste que hayamos venido sin avisarte.-expreso Tailandia, ambos estaban aun de pie, esperaban que su hermano les permitiera sentarse.

-Tomen asiento-aru.-le dice, el les prepararía un delicioso te, estaba tan feliz consideraba a su Tailandia un gran amigo y confidente le debería contar su plan y de llevar una mejor relaión con Vietnam.-Preparare el desayuno en un momento, descansen-aru

-¿Le ayudo?-pregunto Tailandia dejando sus cosas.

-Kyoodai, preparemos juntos el desayuno.-los tres se pusieron a trabajar en el desayuno, hubo risas, alegrías, estaban compartiendo un momento en familia, Vietnam rió cuando al abrir una bolsa de harina le dejo todo blanco a Yao.

Yao tuvo su turno de reír cuando vio a la niña resbalarse por una cáscaras de huevo tirada en el suelo, Tailandia se veía realmente gracioso picando las verduras que parecían vivas, se le escapaban continuamente, al fin terminaron el desayuno, lo llevaron al jardín era una mañana calurosa.

-Buen provecho.-dijo Vietnam.

-Buen provecho.-expresaba el joven, pero Yao no estaba, se quedaron sorprendidos de no verlo.-¿A dónde se fue Yao?

-No lo se, pero el desayuno nos quedo delicioso.-expreso satisfecha, viendo los maravillosos platillos que prepararon, estaba terminando de poner los caldos, pico el postre.-Le traje un regalo a ni-san.

-¿Qué le trajiste?-pregunto curioso, el joven de castaños cabellos.

-Un hermoso perrito.-saco un pequeño cachorro, extremadamente peludo, de pelaje negro, sus ojos no eran capaces de distinguirse, sacaba la lengua.-Ya que ni-san no tiene novio, le hará compañía, ¿Crees qué le agrade? Pero si tiene novio o novia vengo preparada para que usen ropa iguales.-saco tres enormes cajas de ropa.

-Es un bonito obsequio.-Tailandia pensó _"Una gatita estaría mejor, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, Yao ¿Con novio o novia? No creo a pesar de que él es muy apuesto y divertido, que es maravilloso cuando sonríe o cuando esta enojado, cuando esta en el templo haciendo oración, él es perfecto, es un fiel devoto a su familia" _

En ese momento llego Yao acompañado de Ivan, los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, de ver a la pareja llegar, Ivan estaba sonriendo pero esta vez de manera diferente, parecía muy sincera, Yao en su faceta de hermano mayor le peinaba su cabello que estaba desordenado y regañaba de lo tarde que se había levantado, le había prestado ropa, su camisa era amarilla y pantalón como la del chino, pero en color café.

-¿No te quedan ajustados-aru?-le pregunto Yao a Ivan.-Debes de levantarte más temprano mis hermanos y yo desayunamos a estas horas-aru, ¿No estuviste bebiendo vodka a escondidas-aru?-le cuestionaba retándolo, no era posible que no se hubiera levantando temprano, tuvo que irlo a levantar, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, estaba molesto, si estaba hospedado en su casa, debería acatar las normas de la casa.

-No Yao, no tome, me dormí a los pocos minutos que te fuiste a tu habitación.-respondió tranquilamente, le tomo de la mano, le dio un beso en su frente.-Prometo despertarme más temprano la próxima vez que vengan de visita.

-No se te ocurra molestar a mi hermana-aru con ser uno Rusia y respecta a mi hermano-aru.-puso una mirada más tétrica que del mismo, se acerco a una región vital del frente la toco y la apretó con fuerza, su aura negra era imponente, Ivan acallo un gemido entre sus labios.-Créeme si no te comportas esto desaparecerá-aru, con mucho-aru, pero mucho dolor-aru.

-Si.-le tomo desprevenido y le beso en los labios, ver Yao de esa manera le produjo una sensación placentera.-Te lo prometo

-Eh-aru.-Yao, le dio una patada en el vientre al rubio, estaba agitando, su corazón se acelero con esa simple acción ¿Qué le pasaba?.-¡COMPÓRTATE!

Los dos llegaron a la mesa, Tailandia miraba molesto a Rusia, ¿Qué hacía ese desagradable personaje en la mesa familiar?, Yao conversaba con Vietnam, Ivan simplemente te dedico a comer, hasta que un perro salto a la mesa y fue a parar al regazo del rubio, el cual acariciaba a la bola de pelos negra.

-Ah.-le acaricio al perro.

-Es mi regalo para ni-san, podría ser como su hijo, ¿Son no…?.-expresaba Vietnam, cuando Tailandia le da en la boca un poco de fruta.

-Esta muy buena la fruta.-expreso Tailandia.

-…-Ivan solamente acariciaba al perrito, había tenido un excelente sueño, estaba en la casa de una persona que le aceptaba como era, la casa de Yao era maravillosa, sus jardines, la paz que esta le daba, por eso siempre deseaba estar en ella, compartir con el asiático quien expresaba sus emociones; odio, iría, alegría, preocupación, hacer que China fuera uno consigo era su mayor deseo. .

-Gracia Vietnam-aru.-Yao dijo de corazón, se acerco a Ivan ambos acariciaban al pequeño perro, era un lindo regalo y quizás sino estuviera tratándose de deshacerse del rubio pensaría que era tierno y que esa forma de ser era por la falta de amor.-¿Te gustaría que fuera como nuestro hijo?

-Si.-responde Ivan, quien no sabía las consecuencias que traería esa respuesta, el odio de Tailandia, quien ya pensaba en como envenenarlo ir a visitar a su no todavía amigo Egipto pero que pronto lo sería, por un buen veneno.-Se llamara.

Los deseos extraños de Vietnam que odiaba y amaba a su hermano, si este mantenía una relación con el rubio se podía cumplir, meterlos en aprietos ambos mientras disfrutaba como espectadora.

Los deseos de ayudar a su hermano de Taiwan y Corea que siempre meten en aprietos a Yao, aquí versa el dicho no me ayudes tanto, siempre que lo ayudan terminan mintiéndolo en problemas. Toda una familia aprobando o desaprobando su relación.

-Tiene que ser un hombre que refleje las dos culturas.-afirmo Vietnam.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de Junior-aru?-pregunto Yao, realmente el nombre no lo pensó mucho, ya que el perro se lo quería Ivan cuando todo esto terminara, él no debía sentir nada por el rubio, no debía enamorarse y mucho menos pensar en formar una familia con Ivan, llevar acabo se plan era lo que importaba.

-¿Ivan-san? Le gustaría probarse esto, mi ni-san estaría muy feliz de que se la probara.-dijo Vietnam, le daba miedo Rusia, pero estaba segura que si utilizaba el nombre de su hermano, aceptaría cualquier cosa, Yao la miro sorprendida, cuando se llevo a ambos, los metió en un cuarto y les obligo a cambiarse de ropa, eran ¿ROPA OCCIDENTAL? Dos pants verdes con rojos, una playera blanca, tenis rojos, el perrito estaba vestido de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto Tailandia, estaba comenzando a creer que tenía que ir a visitar al ingles, haber si le ensañaba a lanzar alguna maldición a su hermana y ese condenado ruso, ¿Por qué? Se estaba muriendo de celos, después de cientos de siglos se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su hermano, ya cuando tenía novio, claro y le iba a decir a su hermano, "Te amo" ahora que estaba felizmente enamorado y deseos de formar un hogar con el ruso, pobre Tailandia si supiera la verdad.

Los tres regresaron, Vietnam cuestionando sobre las intenciones que tenía con Yao, el chino pensando que su hermana debería estar a tres mil metros alejada de aquel lugar, sobre que no sería tan malo, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, no debe estar pensando eso sobre la familia.

La tarde continuo con una enseñanza por parte de Vietnam a Rusia, fotos del pequeño Yao, mientras él cuidaba a su nuevo hijo sentando aun lado del rubio ambos tomados de la mano, Tailandia recordaba esto como si fuera ayer.

-¿Te acuerdas-aru?-pregunto China.

-Si, ambos conocimos a Tibet en esa ocasión.-dijo Tailandia.

-¿Iva-san? ¿Tiene intenciones serias con ni-san?-pregunto por 15va ocasión Vietnam en la tarde.-No quiero que jugué con los sentimientos de ni-san, somos muchos hermanos y defenderemos la honra de él, si a pesar de que pasare inmortal es muy sensible, nunca ha tenido novio así que no trate de aprovecharse de él.

-¿Quieren te-aru?-pregunto China, quien no había escuchado todas las tonterías que decía su hermana, pero al parecer esos dos se estaban llevando bien, ¿Su hermana y su no-novio estaban de acuerdo? Rara vez podía hablar más de dos oraciones con ellos sin temer que algo pudiera salir mal de eso.

Con Ivan era lo mismo, pasaba largo tiempo sin hablar o cuando hablaba deba demasiado miedo y su hermana y él siempre habían tenido relaciones demasiado tensas, peleas discusiones, hablaban poco y siempre con formalismo, ¿Quizás esos dos se enamoraran? No es no podría llegar a suceder, preparaba la cena, estaba seguro de eso, en más de una ocasión se quemo.

Al fin termino la cena y la llevo a donde se encontraban los tres, los dos no paraban de hablar, mientras Tailandia estaba su lado hablando de todo un poco, llego la hora de la despedida, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, la noche transcurrió normal.

-Vamos Junior, vamos a desearle buenas noches a tu papa-aru.-expreso Yao, quien llevaba el perro en una de esas bolsas extravagantes que combinaba con su pijama de Hello Kitty! Su cabello estaba suelto, se acababa de bañar.-Si puedes muérdelo.

-Wuaf.-asintió el perro, llegaron a la habitación de Ivan, quien estaba viendo los jardines.

-Tu hijo y yo venimos a desearte las buenas noches.-aru-dice Yao jugando con el pequeño animal, Ivan se les acerco y le dio un beso en los labios su pelinegro y abrazo a su hijo, jugando con el pequeño.-Es un niño algo travieso-aru, no para de ladrar sino estamos los tres juntos-aru.

-Junior crecerá grande y fuerte como su papa.-Ivan lo acariciaba, los tres se sentaron juntos vieron un rato televisión, pasaba de una de mañana, Yao se levanto y llevo a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches-aru.-se despidió Yao, Ivan no dijo nada pero sonrío.

En la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con la joven Taiwan en compañía de su hermano Corea, ambos caminaban por la casa, le llevaban algunas revistas a su hermano para darse una idea de cómo planear algo para que terminaran su relación con el rubio.

-Tenemos que ayudar a ni-san.-afirmaba Taiwan, mientras suspiraba por los artistas que veía en sus revistas.

-¡SI!-afirmo Corea.-Tenemos que ayudar aniki.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo a peder a Rusia.-afirmo con entusiasmo la joven, estaba decida a ayudar a su hermano.-Aunque nos de mucho miedo.

-Aunque nos de mucho miedo.-repitió Corea.

-Según estas revistas si le cuestionamos sobre que intenciones tiene con ni-san se asustara, tenemos que cuestionarlo.-sentenció la chica.

Comenzaron a buscar por todos lados a su hermano hasta que llegaron su habitación, llegaron muy alegres, abrieron la puerta y todo estaba bien su hermano dormía placidamente, pero se escucho un ruido del baño, sale en ese momento el ruso, envuelto en una toalla en la cintura, a pesar de estar con su tradicional cara, se notaba una molestia en su aura.

-¡HAS VIOLADO A NI-SAN!-grito Taiwan.

-¡MI POBRE ANIKI!-lloraba Corea.-Has tomado la virginidad de mi pobre hermano, que a pesar de ser el más viejo de nosotros era virgen, tienes que reparar el honor de esta familia.-decía entre sollozos Taiwan, su pobre hermano había sido violado, ultrajado por ese, nunca se lo perdonaría, lo quemaría vivo, lo haría pagar por sus crimines, fue corriendo a la cocina por sus armas de combate.

Entre tanta histeria, llego los otros dos hermanos quien estaban ya con su ropas, Tailandia vio horrorizado todo esto, su hermano estaba desnudo, mientras que el otro estaba solamente con una toalla, iría a buscar un arma, y fue a su habitación.

Vietnam estaba en shock, no se movía mientras Corea intentaba pegarle a Ivan sin mucho éxito, después de todo esto despertó China y vio horrorizado la situación.

-Eres un desgraciado, ¿Qué eres de nuestro hermano?-preguntaba Taiwan con su escoba en mano, amenazaba la garganta de Rusia.

-Has tomando la inocencia de él.-Tailandia traía un libro le daría duro.

-¿Qué son ustedes dos?-pregunto Corea.

-Yao es mi novio y reparare mi falta, nos casaremos.-afirmo Ivan alegre mientras abrazaba a Yao, se le cayo la toalla y todos vieron las regiones vitales del ruso…

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

**DÍA 3: PREGUNTARLE 400 VECES SI TE QUIERE EN EL DÍA **

Yao Wong estaba decido a quedarse sin familia para siempre, desde el momento en que Ivan les había dicho a sus hermanos que era su novio, que el recordó que nunca acepto tal cosa, ahora, todo el continente asiático estaba en su casa, no lo dejaban ni a solo ni a sombra.

Japón, Taiwan, Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur, Vietnam, Camboya, Laos, Tailandia, Filipinas estaban cenando, ellos estaban platicando muy a gusto, en la mañana se encontró en su baño a India e insistió en que se bañaran juntos, o cuando Nepal los llevo todos a una excursión, a su casa y de paso Israel los llevo a su casa a comer, escucharon disparos un buen rato, era el ataque de un grupo armado y no pudieron regresar hasta el día siguiente.

Excursiones por todo el continente, se estaba llevando acabo, desayunos en el campo, pesca deportiva, festivales, ceremonias de te, fiestas, nadie se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de cierto rubio.

Indonesia se la pasaba hablando por teléfono, Hon Kong estaba abrazado de él y no se separaban ni un segundo, Irán e Irak y Pakistán se la pasaban en una esquina hablando, había escuchando la voz de Alfred en varias ocasiones, por todos lados los estaba viendo, si quiera podía sentarse un rato tenía que atender a todos, su pobre gente iba y venía .

Macao y Mongolia veían el futbol por la televisión, Turquía acababa de llegar, ¿Un segundo TURQUÍA? También comenzarían a llegar los países mitad europeos y mitad asiáticos, no tardaría entonces en llegar Rusia.

-¿Llegue tarde?-pregunto Rusia con una gran sonrisa y una botella de vodka en la mano, ambos salen al jardín hay demasiados reunidos, estaba demasiado cansando quizás un momento de relajación le vendría muy bien.

-No-aru aun faltan en llegar.-expreso China mientras, Rusia lo toma desprevenido y le da un beso en los labios, Yao abrió la boca, sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, Yao e Ivan cerraron los ojos, sus manos se entrelazaron, Yao no comprendió por hizo eso, pero la calidez de Ivan le agradaba en ese momento.

Fue un beso como nunca antes de había dado, se separaron solamente para poder respirar, sus bocas se volvieron a unir, estaba vez Rusia estaba pegado en la puerta mientras China se paro y alcazo su boca, se fueron a sentar bajo la obscuridad de un árbol.

Para Ivan que Yao hiciera esa, significa que ambos estaban avanzando en su relación, siempre era él quien lo besaba, pero en ese momento era su novio quien lo hacía, ¿Si era feliz con un beso? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se volvieran uno solo?

La obscuridad los protegía, ambos estaba en el jardín, mirando las estrellas, sentados, tomados de la mano, Yao sentía tanta tranquilidad en ese momento, estaba contento de estar con él, en ese momento se preguntaba, si después de que terminará su plan ambos podían ser amigos, simplemente amigos, ¿Pero por qué? No en ese momento se negaba a pensar lo que sería el futuro, en ese momento solamente importaba que se sentía feliz de verlo.

-¿Tienes hambre-aru?-pregunto China.

-No, y ¿tu?-pregunto Rusia.

-No-aru.-le responde, ambos se quedaron en silencio, recostados en el suelo, observando el hermoso cielo, que para los dos, era la mejor compañía cuando ambos estaban solos.-¿Te gustaría ir a ver un partido de baloncesto conmigo-aru?

-¿A qué horas es el partido?-pregunto Ivan.

-En media hora.-le responde Yao.

Los dos sabían que era la soledad, los dos habían enfrentado duras perdidas, sus hermanos, se fueron por voluntad propia, cuando la casa que antes estaba llena ahora esta sola, pasear y vivir de sus recuerdos.

Los dos tenían historias semejantes, pero caracteres diferentes, pero ambos en esos momentos estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

-¿A dónde demonios crees qué vas?-se escucho gritar a Vietnam, el motor de una moto se escucho, por toda la casa, Hon Kong al escucharlo, corrió a la puerta y ya estaba poniéndose los zapatos, cuando la mujer lo sujeto.-Déjalos solos.

-A donde no te importa.-responde Hon Kong quien estaba molesto con la casi gemela de Yao, quien no se le despegaba.-Tu no eres nada mío.

-Tienes razón, pero Yao no es de tu propiedad.-le responde la chica, quien aun sujetaba al pelinegro.-Y a mi si me cae bien Ivan-san, son una pareja adorable, PAREJA.

-Te puedes callar.-le dice, quitando el brazo de la mujer del sueño con desprecio.

Hon Kong salio de la casa, seguido por Tailandia, Corea, y todos los asiáticos, quienes estaba persiguiendo a la pareja, que estaba ya en el estadio, disfrutando del partido de básquet, jugaba China contra Estados Unidos, y los visitantes estaban siendo hechos añicos por los locales.

Ivan disfrutaba ver perder a ese Alfred, estaba muy contento, gritaba y festejaba cada anotación, ¿el amor cambia a las personas no? y Yao no podía gozarlo más estaba dándole una paliza, cada ves que encestaban le llenaba de besos.

Se termino el partido y ver la cara de Alfred de héroe derrotado no tuvo precio para Rusia, era la mejor noche, ambos salieron del estadio y se subieron a la moto del ruso, dieron un paseo por la ciudad, las personas transitaban la ciudad, música, anuncios espectaculares.

Se atrevió ha avanza un paso más en su relación con el chino, lo llevo a su propia casa, todos estaban dormidos al parecer, llegaron los dos cantando, Yao venía sumamente feliz, gritaba y festejaba aun, ambos estaban en el bar del ruso.

-¿Qué deseas tomar?-pregunto Ivan.

-Lo que siempre tomas-aru.-contesto Yao, le saltó encima y lo derribo en el suelo, estaba muy contento, que no le importaba nada más que celebrar su triunfo.-Pasamos a la final mundial-aru.

-Si.-para Ivan que el equipo de su novio pasará a la final era una excelente noticia, la verdad se estaba comportando como colegiala enamorada, pero ¿Qué importa? Nada le podría hacer daño él era Rusia, le entrego el trago pero….

-Vamos a bailar.- se paro el asiático, dejo el trago, lo invito a bailar, Ivan torpemente daba torpemente los paso de baile, era una canción imaginaría pero que se bailaba con alegría, Yao giro sobre su pies e hizo que el rubio también lo hiciera.

Tomo un trago de vodka mientras se agacho, pero continuo bailando, Ivan después de cuatro canciones cantadas por Yao bailaba mejor, el moreno fue y encendió sonido de la casa del rubio, bailarían la danza de los cosacos.

-¿Cómo se baila?-le pregunto Yao con unos tragos encima.

-No creo que puedas bailar en ese estado.-dijo Ivan divertido viéndolo subirse a los sillones y gritando, estaba eufórico, le gustaba verlo de esa manera y no llorando el abandono del japonés, ininterrumpiendo sus pensamiento, es derribado por el chino.-Yao…te vas a matar.

-Ivan-aru, baila conmigo-aru.-cantaba el chino, mientras Ivan trataba de que no se matara su novio, claro por que lo quería matar de otras maneras, muy diferentes ¿De placer? Un gran ejemplo de ello, Yao intentaba hacer las acrobacias y siempre terminaba en los brazos de Ivan.

No es que se quejará de que cayera siempre en sus brazos y verlo sonreír de esa manera, contrario a lo que muchos pensarán a él le gustaba ver sonreír a las personas, más cuando estaban a su lado, amaba ver la sangre del sus enemigos, su sufrimiento, pero de las personas que tenían algo de su aprecio le encantaba molestarlos, jugar con ellos, ver la cara que ponían divertirse. Por que señores Braginsk, también tenía su lado dulce muy oculto.

Estuvieron así un buen momento, hasta que el moreno decidió que tenía hambre y fueron a la cocina, donde estaban el trío de los bálticos cenando.

-Rusia-san.-dijo temblando el menor de los bálticos Letonia, el pequeño Raivis.

-Buenas noches Yao-san.-saludo alegre Edward la nación de Estonia.

-Buenas noches Yao-san.-dijo Toris Lituania.

-¿Buenas noches-aru? Hip.-saludo alegremente el chino, se le subió a la espalda del ruso, los tres temblaron pensaron que se molestaría, pero no le acaricio el cabello, trepado en la espalda como un koala se quedo.-¿Por qué no han salido-aru? Es viernes por la noche-aru, ¡HAY QUE SALIR-ARU! Vamos a un bar-aru.

-Por que el señor Rusia no nos deja.-expreso Raivis, los otros dos lo vieron y se pusieron a rezar sus oraciones por el alma del país.

-¿Por qué no los dejas-aru?-pregunto Yao, le dio un beso en el cuello a su rubio, no conforme le dio otro degustando la piel blanca, tardándose unos cuantos minutos, sujetado de sus piernas en la cintura, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, ahora estaba sujeto de los hombros, su elasticidad era impresionante.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, de ver esas demostraciones de cariño y sobretodo ver que su jefe no profería ningún signo de satisfacción, por que los demás estaba teniendo reacciones en su regiones vitales que se levantaban más alto que la Torre Eiffel.

Yao no se conformo con eso, sino que se bajo de esa espalda y de trepo de nuevo ahora de frente, besándolo, se sujeto de los brazos, y bajo y subió, replegando sus regiones vitales de ambos, hasta que lo tumbo en el suelo y se sentó sobre su región vital.

-¿Ivan-aru? Nos llevas a un bar-aru.-dice muy convencido el chino, Ivan se quedo en silencio.-A los cuatro-aru.

Esa noche tendrían unos sueños muy lluviosos, vieron como Yao le acariciaba el pecho del rubio, mientras le comía los labios.

-Vamos, cámbiense.-responde Ivan, los tres fueron corriendo, su razón les decía…, ya estaban en sus habitaciones cambiándose, mientras Yao estaba buscando más botellas por la casa de Ivan y cada vez que encontraba una era una fiesta.

Estaban los tres vestidos, con pantalones negros y camisas, verdes, café y rojo, los tres estaba viendo una escena, realmente sexy, Yao con el cabello despeinado, unos pantalones de piel ajustados, y su tradicional camisa abierta.

¿En qué momento se había cambio Yao? ¿Eso era el extraño paquete que había recibido el señor Rusia en la mañana de parte de Vietnam? Nadie nunca lo sabría, ¿Por qué se escuchaban gemidos de placer en el baño y el señor Yao estaba solo en la sala?

-Señor Yao gracias.-exclamo Raivis, mientras se sentaba aun lado del moreno.

-Es la primera vez que salimos a un bar.-dice Toris sentándose al frente del moreno, Estonia estaba aun lado de él.-Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

-¿No los molestaremos?-pregunto Estonia.

-No-aru.- les da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ivan salió después de varios minutos, observo la escena, Yao hablando con el trío, tranquilamente, a ninguno lo beso, solamente a él, salieron todos de la casa, se fueron caminando, el bar estaba cercas, Yao no tenía frió ni caminaba, estaba en la espalda del rubio.

Todos iban platicando, al parecer cuando estaba el señor Wang cercas del señor Brangisk, todo se sentía muy relajado, no existía nada más que un par de enamorados.

Fueron recibidos por una exuberante rubia de grandes pechos y cabello corto rubio, que corrió abrazarlos, y casi los ahoga entre sus grandes atributos.

-Bienvenidos sean.-saludo alegremente.

-Si, Yakaterina-sama.-responde los tres.

-¿Dónde esta mi ototo?-le pregunta, y cuando los ve los suelta, haciendo que cayeran en el suelo, abrazo a su ototo, toco otra mano en su espalda y se asusto.-¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

-Al señor Wong.-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿TU NOVIO?-grito llena de felicidad, lo tomo en brazos al novio de su hermano y lo cargo como si fuera un bebe, era hermoso.-Soy Yakaterina, la hermana menor de Ivan, es un gusto tenerte en este bar, por favor siéntate como en tu casa.

Esa noche no podía ser mejor, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose, Edward hablaba con la hermana mayor de la Federación Rusa, los estaban muy a gusto, parecían una joven pareja, Raivis hablaba con Peter, quien se había escapado de su casa, para ir con su novio, los niños cada vez eran más precoses.

Toris estaba en una situación muy embarazosa, cantaba con Yao e Ivan en el karaoke, todo esto era demasiado surrealista, Ivan estaba cantando, se comportaba como un joven que salía con sus amigos y novio, que cantaba, que estaba feliz, que no asustaba. Para Toris el amor era raro, por que el amor cambiabas a las personas, ¿Cómo sería si el estuviera enamorado?

Eran las 5 de la mañana y el bar tenía que cerrar, Yakateria estaba cerrando y les había pedido que la esperaran, todos estaba afuera, Yao estaba dormido en los brazos de Ivan, Peter estaba tomando de la mano con Raivis, Edward y Toris, fueron por el coche de la mujer rubia.

El primero que llevarían a su casa sería al señor Wong, aunque si fuera por la hermana ya estaría preparando la boda, y los tres bálticos ayudándola, llegaron a la casa del chino, lo dejaron en la puerta, este despertó y agradeció, Ivan se quedaría un día más en esa casa. .

_**CASA WONG UN DÍA DESPUÉS**_

Yao se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo estaba bien, estaba vestido, se escuchaba ruido a fuera, sus hermanos aun no se iban, ¿Cómo es que antes adoraba tener sus hermanos en casa? Y ahora deseaba matarlos lenta y dolorosamente por el terrible ruido que hacían.

-¿Ivan-aru?-se quedo sorprendido al ver al ruso en la ventana, viendo a los jardines, ¿Se quedo velando su sueño?

-Buenos días Yao, tus hermanos ya se ha despertado te han preparado el desayuno no tardaran en venir a llamarte.-responde el ruso, con su tradicional sonrisa, aunque debajo de sus ojos se nota un poco hundidas, si había estado velando su sueño.

-¿Ivan-aru te preparo el baño-aru?-le pregunto el moreno.

-Si.-responde Ivan.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial para desayunar?-le pregunta, mientras toma sus cosas y se cambia el frente del rubio, si lo respecto completamente borracho, ¿Le haría algo sobrino? No Ivan era un caballero y se lo demostraba cada día.

Busco entre sus cosas, una ropa que le quedará a su novio, "Si su novio" Por que ese día aceptó que Ivan sería su novio por lo menos esas 24 horas, que le ayudo y se divirtió tanto. Ya seguiría con su plan otro día.

-Un vodka.-le responde.

-ES DE MAÑANA.-le recrimino exaltado el asiático.

-VODKA.-responde el rubio.

-Esta bien.-Yao no era mal anfitrión le dio la ropa y salió de la habitación, tendría que ir a comprar la bebida por que no tenía en casa.

Se encontró con su hermana Vietnam, ella insistió en acompañarlo y no se pudo negar, ambos hablaban de cosas triviales, ¿Por qué su relación mejoraba tan rápidamente? Estaba la mañana algo fría, los dos salieron poco abrigados, pero de los divertidos que venían no les importo.

Llegaron al mercado, las personas se amontonaba y se escuchaban a los vendedores ofrecer sus productos, donde compraron frutas, verduras, víveres, ambos parecían gemelos, su cabello estaba exactamente igual de largo, la joven se comportaba como un hombre, quizás por las duras situaciones que tuvo que enfrentar y la fuerte disciplina con la que fue inculcada.

Yao sabía que fruta comprar, como regatear, encontrar los mejores precios, era un buen comerciante y un excelente cocinero, todos deseaba probar su comida, el dinero que llevaba siempre le alcanzaba y hasta más.

Ambos entraron a la casa con varias bolsas cargadas de frutas, la botella de vodka él la traía, ella se encargo de llevar las bolsas, cuando Yao fue secuestrado por todos sus hermanos y puesto en medio de ellos, todos deseaban hablar con él.

-¡NO TE AMA!-grito Hon Kong,

-¡TE QUIERE INVADIR!-gritó Tailandia.

-¡TE OBLIGARÁ A SER UNO CON ÉL!-exclamo furioso India.

Todo tipos de gritos, se asemejaba a un tribunal, donde no tenía defensa alguna, todos estaban en contra de esa de esa relación, pero después de escuchar todas esas tonterías que le decían, su sangre le comenzó a hervir.

-¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL ES QUE ALGUIEN ME AME-ARU?-les respondió quien nunca les había gritado, todos se sorprendieron, de esa reacción, se coloco en el centro.-¡Y SUELTEN A MI HERMANA-ARU!

Vietnam esta amarrada en la cocina, cortesía de Hon Kong, que no soportaba que defendiera esa relación que era indefendible.

-¿Y QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ KIKU-aru? No me negabas siempre como tu hermano-aru y me hiciste la guerra-aru.-le pregunta estaba cansando que todos quisieran dirigir su vida, la "relación con Ivan ese día era cierta"-Lo mismo para todos ustedes-aru, aquí quizás quien tiene derecho de cuestionarme es Tailandia que siempre ha sido mi hermano-aru.

-Te estamos protegiendo hermano.-respondió Israel.

-Agradezco su interés-aru, pero puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo-aru.-le responde educadamente.-¿Saben-aru? Aun puede haber una persona que me ame, que ninguno de ustedes se den cuenta de eso me causa….-pensó unos segundo.-NADA-aru.

En ese momento aparece Ivan con su hermana, este entra y ignora a todos, le coloca una flor de girasol en su cabello y admira la belleza de ambos, Turquía estaba totalmente divertido, estaba molestando a Pakistán, le robo un beso, este le pego un tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo sin aire.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo-aru?-cuestiono Yao.

-Si.-le responde le gustaba admirarlo, se veía realmente hermoso, aun con las miradas clavándose en el, permanecía tranquilo.

-Si te puedo preguntar 400 veces si me quieres ¿Qué responderás?-le cuestiono, en ese momento deseaba con todo su corazón y no supo la razón que le respondiera que si.

Ivan tomo aire, y comenzó a decir.-NO TE QUIERO TE AMO….TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO…

------------------------

Nos despedimos por esta ocasión ya que Ivan tardará en decir las 400 veces. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, es un placer, escribir para ustedes.


	5. Chapter 5

**DÍA IV: NO DEJARLO NI A SOL NI A SOMBRA**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE TOMÓ LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA, NI OBTENGO MAYOR LUCRO QUE EL SABER QUE LES GUSTA.**

**Notas: **Los personajes están fuera del carácter, esto es tienen una personalidad diferente a la del anime o manga, trato de mantenerlos los más fiel posible, pero hay situaciones algo absurdas en las que me gustan ponerlos.

Es comedia barata; Situaciones realmente absurdas, la trama es una autentica comedia rosa, tratare de Yao conserve su masculinidad pero no prometo nada. No hay nada complicado en esta historia o un transfondo histórico, algo muy raro en mi, que me gustan las tramadas enredadas, tormentosas.

Me gustan mezclar parejas heterosexual, lesbica y homosexual, esto quiere decir pareja yaoi, yuri y hetero, pero pondré en advertencia cuales serán las parejas, no me gusta recibir quejas sobre esto.

Como último quiero pedirles una disculpa a todas las lectoras de esta historia, por el retraso de este capítulo, tuve serios problemas familiares, el próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de dos semanas contando la fecha de la publicación de este capítulo.

En el próximo contestare sus mensajes que me animan bastante y también a sus criticas, que me ayudan a crecer como escritora, las que se dirigen con respecto, como ha sido ustedes mis lectores.

* * *

* * *

En el recuento de los daños como lo llamaba Yao Wong a esos días de plan fallido, contrario sus propósito de alejar a Ivan, lo habían acercado cada vez más a él, conociéndolo y muy en el fondo le empezaba a tomar cariño, a esas extrañas maneras de levantarlo, como lo miraba, expresaba sorpresa o admiración por las cosas nuevas, cuando sonreía sinceramente en verdad era un milagro, pero la sensación más hermosa era sentir el respecto que tenía le tenía.

¿Cuántas veces no habría podido hacer que él fuera uno Rusia? Miles, producto de sus continuas borracheras, pero realmente a pesar de cómo era, aun era un ¿Caballero? En verdad tenía que pasar menos tiempo con sus hermanas, ya se comportaba como una señorita enamorada, tenía que alejarse pronto de Ivan antes de que pudiera realmente conquistar su corazón.

Pero pensar en eso le dolía, aprendió que el silencio no es malo, que se puede disfrutar de el si tienes a tu lado a ese alguien especial, ver las estrellas en compañía es un regalo más valioso que mil costales de oro, que un cariño brusco no siempre tiene mala intención, sino simplemente que no sabe como hacerlo por que nunca lo ha hecho, todo esto ha sido la parte buena de estos días.

Lo peor es; Que todas sus relaciones empeoraron principalmente con sus hermanos Japón y Tailandia, quienes insistían en que solamente era utilizado por el ruso, que el amor que le profesaba no era sincero sino solamente un plan macabro para que terminará siendo uno con él, insinuaban que tenía que abrir los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo estaba tratando como una persona enamorada ciegamente del otro, que no entiende razones y que su vida es solamente el otro, ¿Qué pensaría si supieran la verdad? ¿Lo felicitarían, lo odiarían o quizás lo condenarían? Por su plan de comedia romántica barata.

Con Vietnam su relación había mejorado, su hermana Lym-Kim era dulce, luchaba por sus ideales, es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, se quedaría unos días más en su casa antes de regresar. En lo personal se quería disculpar por la actitud de Hon Kong, de amarrarla y dejarla encerrada en la cocina, de la cual fue rescatada por su "novio", así que la llevaría a dar un paseo para disculparse.

-Yao-san.-despertó de su sueño al oriental, abriendo lentamente los ojos se dio cuenta de quien era quien hablaba, era su hermana menor que estaba vestida de manera idéntica a él, su uniforme verde, su cabello sujetado.

-¿Kim-Ly-aru?-pronunció con algo de sueño, muy raro en él-

-Yao-san ya es hora, prometió que me llevaría a ver los campos.-le dice.

-Si Kim-Ly-aru, vamos-aru.-su hermana sale de la habitación, esperando afuera para que se cambie, se viste con su uniforme verde, ambos salen de la casa.

Esa mañana a visitaban los campos de cultivo, mientras la jovencita permanecía en silencio, observando todo, era nuevo para ella, personas trabajando, saludándola con respecto, admiraban su parecido con su hermano, Yao sonreía complacido, se equivocó al dar su cariño, si se lo hubiera dado a su hermana en lugar de Kiku. Le dio tanto cariño al japonés, pero a Kim-Ly tan duramente ni una sola palabra dulce le había dedicado a su hermana, someterla hacerle tantas heridas, tantos sin sabores.

-¿Yao-san? ¿En qué piensa?-pregunto

-En nada en especial-aru.-se regaño a si mismo por parecer estar siempre en las nubes.

-¿Podemos ir un barrio? Tengo hambre, no había que desayunar en casa.-dijo haciendo un puchero, Yao como buen hermano mayor y manipulable, a los caprichos accedió.

-Vamos-aru, yo también tengo hambre-aru-acepto el oriental, que desde ayer no había cenado nada, por tener que correr de uno por uno a todos de su casa.

Ahora era bueno para tratar de enmendar sus errores, de querer a quienes le quieren, esa era su consigna, le tomó de la mano a su hermana, sus manos eran más pequeñas que las de Ivan, las del ruso eran duras y fuertes, ella tenía su altura, eran iguales en tantas cosas, hasta en su estatura… en cambio el rubio era alto y robusto parecía una enorme espiga de trigo, su hermanita le admiraba y le hacían sentir contento, al mostrarle un poco del mundo que él mismo le había negado, ¡NO ERA UNA CHICA! Para comportarse de esa manera tan idiota, de verlo perfecto, por que no era perfecto, era un ser sanguinario, que amaba hacerlo sufrir, aunque en esos momentos se este comportado como un príncipe azul, no lo era.

Tenía que sacarse todas esas idiotas ideas de la cabeza, no se podía enamorar y menos de la persona que más odiaba pero ¿Realmente lo odiaba? Esos cuestionamientos absurdos no eran propios de él. Ese plan hacía todo, menos ayudarlo a perder al rubio, que cada vez parecía que lograba apoderarse de él.

Llegaron al barrio chino, vió algo que le pareció hermoso, era un vestido rojo tradicional chino, bordada una figura de un león dorado, unas pulseras y zapatos, en ese momento fue secuestrada la joven por las muchachas que atendía el local, de pronto sintió como era abrazado, su respiración muy cercas de su oído, su corazón comenzó acelerarse, estaba seguro que sería él.

-Se verá muy hermosa-aru.-expresó Ivan dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es para hacerla olvidar un poco el rato amargo que pasó, ¿No es así?.-responde él, tranquilo le da un corto beso en los labios.-No me gustó para nada como la trataron todos.

-Ivan-san que bueno que llego.-expresó Kim-Ly con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, con su vestido rojo, su cabello suelto, se veía muy linda, un simpático rojo carmín aparecía en sus mejillas, nunca usaba vestidos, siempre había tenido que trabajar duro en el campo al lado de su gente.-Pensaba que no le llegaría el mensaje.

-Recibí tú mensaje hace unos minutos.-responde Ivan, le responde a mi hermana, la trata de manera cortes, bastante amable, pero es natural, él tiene dos hermanas las cuales son su debilidad y la amenaza que le hizo días atrás de dejarlo sin Moscu si atrevía a pedirle que fuera uno con él.-Vamos a comer.

-¡Si!-expresaba gustosa la morena-Mi celular si resultó a prueba de agua, cuando lo arrojaron a la jarra de agua pensé que ya no serviría, ese tonto de Hon Kong.

Yao sintió como una gota de sudor se escurría por su cabeza, era una niña, en verdad su hermanita, Ivan se quedo sorprendido y arrojo el suyo a una fuente, el pobre celular sobrevivió, ¿Los dos pensaban que los celulares eran a prueba de agua? Ivan le robó un beso en medio del barrio chino, muchos comenzaron a murmurar.

Su cuerpo se tensó, esas demostraciones de cariño le parecían tan extrañas, pero tan placenteras, abrió sus labios y el rubio aprovecho para tomarlos, sus lenguas se unieron en un baile, ambos cuerpos relucieron su espacio vital, mordisqueo el moreno el labio inferior del rubio, le acaricio el rostro, mientras el ruso disfrutaba complacido de los toques.

-Eres muy hermoso…Yao.-dijo jadeante el ruso, Yao hacía que el ruso se inclinara, con su mano tocaba la virilidad, por encima de la ropa.

-Gracias.-terminó el beso, lamiéndole los labios.-No podemos… hacerlo aquí.

-Ya viene la mesera.-expresó Kim totalmente roja al ver esas demostraciones de cariño.

Pidieron cada uno sus platillos, la conversación era amena, platicaban del juego, de cómo Alfred había sido aplastado en su orgullo, una sonrisa macabra se posó en el labio de los tres, los tres lo detestaban.

Terminaron de comer tres horas después, irían acompañar a Kim a su casa, tomaron un taxi para llevarla, Ivan les prometió que ambos visitarían su casa, Yao amenazó de nueva cuenta al rubio, que ni se atrevería a pedirle ser uno con Rusia, perdería a Moscú en un baño sangriento, Ivan amaba esa actitud desafiante del oriental, mientras que Kim le daba gracia ver la escena.

El camino fue largo pero lo disfrutaron, viendo el paisaje, comentando las vivencias. Se estuvieron besando, acariciando, sus cuerpos reclamaban cada vez más, hacerlo en un coche, era una idea que no les parecía para anda descabellada, no lo amaba, simplemente sería sexo, todos lo hacían, no importaba, sino simplemente era diversión.

El rubio le quitó la camisa, tomo entre sus labios, los pezones de moreno los cuales paso su lengua por ellos, dejo marcas sobre su cuello, deseaba que todos supiera, que ambos era un mismo, lastima que el camino fue tan corto.

Regresaron a su casa, todos se había marchado ya, lo invitó a cenar pero por primera vez en todo lo que lo conocía se excuso, con algo tonto, eso lo sintió mal el chino, ¿Nunca se atrevía a rechazar una invitación suya?

¿Cómo se atrevía? A rechazar una invitación, quería compartir un momento con él a solas, ¿Qué jodida cosa era más importante que él? Eso le molestaba, se estaba comportando como el novio ideal, cariñoso atento, ¿Qué demonios quería más? Tener sexo desenfrenando en cada rincón de la casa, no eso era lo que él quería, ¿Qué? Después de 4000 años el también tenía sus necesidades.

Escucho los gritos de su hermana, estaba peleando de nuevo con Corea, los únicos que sabían toda la verdad, era sus cómplices intelectuales del plan, salió a ver que estaban haciendo, Mei lleva en su mano una pila de revistas.

-¡Ni-san! Dile a eso que me deje en paz.-expresó enojada Mei.

-¡Ni-san! Dile que me deje en paz.-dice Corea, aleteando sus brazos, como si quisiera volar.

-Ni-san, ya he encontrado la manera en la que pierdas definitivamente a Rusia-dice orgullosa, dejó caer 200 revistas femeninas, sobre los pies del chino, el cual no alcanzo retirarse y cayeron sobre sus pies

-¿Cómo-aru?-pregunto el oriental, mientras recogía las revistas.

-Según mis fuentes de información, revistas del todo mundo, dicen que la mejor manera de arruinar una relación, es seguirlo todo el tiempo, no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, estar siempre juntos.-expresaba emocionada, como si estuviera dando una conferencia, de las relaciones, los dos escuchaban atentos-Eso sofoca la relación.

-Tiene lógica-aru-afirmó Yao, todo estaba demasiado claro en ese momento, fue como una iluminación divina.

-Tienes que irte a vivir una temporada a su casa-Yao mejor anotaba las indicaciones, no fuera que se le olvidara algo.-Siempre estar sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo, pero cuando él quiera tener sexo, tú te niegas por que te duele la cabeza o algún pretexto-Yao enarcó una ceja pero Mei prosiguió- preguntando ¿Cuánto te quiere? ¿Por qué no pasa tiempo contigo? Aunque haya pasado todo él día-Yao estaba a punto de vomitar al enterarse de cómo tendría que comportarse-Nunca dejar que pasen otras personas con él más de 5 minutos, por que tus celos enfermizos te carcomen.

-¡Nii-san puede todo! De esa manera se librara de él-afirmó alegre Corea.

-Lo haré-aru-responde Yao.

-Ya le hemos preparado las maletas ni-san-expreso Mei, en efecto volteó y vio 15 maletas, no quiso saber que había dentro de ellas, la verdad ya sabía pero no quería enfrentarse a esa realidad.-Contiene todo lo que vas a necesitar en tu viaje.

-Hoy parte tu vuelo a Siberia-afirmó Corea.-¡Resiste Aniki!

-…-Yao pensaba que esos dos…

**SIBERIA, RUSIA**

**4:00 AM**

Fue recibido por su "Cuñada Yakaterina" la cual casi lo asfixia cuando lo puso entre sus pechos y cuando lo notó se puso a llorar, que casi es llevado a prisión por golpear a su esposa, son salvados de milagro por que tenía en su bolsillo figuritas de pandas, que se le tuvo que regalar, los acompañó a la salida del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi.

-¡Yao!-llamaba la rubia al moreno.

-¿Aru?-preguntó Yao, quien se perdió viendo a través de la ventana la nieve.

-Se nota que estas muy enamorado-sonrió.

Una tormenta se desato, impidiendo que se avanzaran los coches, todo el trafico se detuvo, la peor en años estaba diciendo el tipo de la vieja radio del taxi, las personas parecían demasiado acostumbradas a esto quienes estaban conversando animadamente o no prestaba atención, él se encontraba contemplando el paisaje.

-No te preocupes pronto llegaremos-dijo Yakaterina con voz cansada, al cerrar el bar fue por su cuñado.-Pronto podrás descansar.

-Si-aru-responde.-¿Cómo esta-aru?

-Desesperado por verte Yao-chan.-le responde la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.-Los esta torturando demasiado.

-¿Aru?-preguntó asustado.

-No te preocupes sobrevivirán.-responde Yakaterina.

La tormenta parecía estar cediendo un poco, los coches avanzaban un kilómetro por cada hora, la ucraniana cerro los ojos y quedo dormida, Yao le peino los cabellos, se parecía mucho a Ivan físicamente, parecía su gemela, después de 19 horas de viaje en carretera, llegaron a la casa de Rusia.

Ivan estaba en la puerta esperándolo, los tres bálticos tenían estaban temblando atrás suyo, bajaron del coche, de la cajuela del taxi bajaron aproximadamente 22 maletas, los cuales fueron cargadas por el pobre de Ravis quien se había atrevido a saludar primero a Yao que su novio, todos temblaron cuando vieron esa aura morada que se posesionó del rubio.

Ivan y Yao se tomaron de la mano, caminaron con rumbo a la sala, la casa estaba cubierta de documentos por todas partes, la gente entraba y salía demasiado rápido, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento estaba cruzado su pecho, pero se desvaneció cuando sus labios se unieron, cuando sus manos lo tocaron, su corazón ya era de Ivan, muy a su pesar, estaba enamorado de él.

Se quedaron sentados en la sala, Ivan dormía en su regazo, mientras los demás estaban trabajando, vió su rostro algo demacrado, no debía estar durmiendo nada, no le gusto en absoluto esa situación, le beso la frente, cuando llegaron los bálticos.

-Lo llevaremos a su habitación Yao-san-expresó Edward Estonia.

-Le encantará-dice Toris.

-Es preciosa-agrega Ravis.

-Me quedaré con MI NOVIO.-dijo terminantemente Yao, se portaban muy amables con su niño, ¿Tanta amabilidad era normal? No claro que no, los tres temblaron.-Más tarde me la muestran.

-Es…ta….b…ie-…n-tartamudearon.

-Así-aru ¿Qué donde esta la cocina-aru?-preguntó Yao a los tres.-Esta noche yo prepare la cena-aru, ustedes terminen el trabajo-aru y ni si quiera se les ocurra molestarlo-aru, por que me enojare-aru y no quieren que me enoje-aru.-puso una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, los tres temblaron y se marcharon.

El día continuo, Iva estaba dormido en el sofá mientras todos, incluidos Ucrania se dedicaban a resolver los problemas, papeles, llantos, gritos, Yao mirando con odio a todo aquel que se les ocurría acercarse a su Ivan. La cena estaría en dos horas, todo lo tenía en el horno, ordenó que fueran a traer girasoles y fueran colocados por toda la casa, ahora estaban en fase de limpieza de la casa, Yao comandaba esto, Ravis se encargaría del sótano, Toris de los corredores, Edward del estudio, YaKaterina y él se encargaban de limpiar la cocina.

-Al fin terminamos Yao-chan-dice feliz.

-Si-aru-Tronó los dedos y los tres bálticos aparecieron.-Váyanse todos a cambiar-aru, los quiero perfectamente limpios-aru, la cena comienza a las 8pm-aru, no esperaremos a quien llegue tarde-aru.

-Si Yao-san-respondieron los tres, corriendo a bañarse, la rubia solamente sonreía, ella misma se fue a bañar.

Yao fue a despertar a Ivan, quien al verlo le atrajo para él, besando sus labios, el asiático le peino su cabello, ordenó que se parara, ¿El poderoso Ivan aceptando ordenes? Era algo difícil de creer pero estaba pasando, se fue a bañar, sus ropas fueron escogidas por su novio.

-Deberías quedarte a vivir aquí para siempre-pronunció Rusia antes de meterse al baño.

-Si nos casamos ni lo sueñes-aru, no soy como Alfred-aru, tengo principios-aru-alegaba Yao, una cosa era que su libido le estaba traicionado, otra muy diente a que perdiera sus principios y se fuera a vivir con un hombre.

-¿La boda te gustaría en…?-pregunto desde el baño.

-En el Caribe mexicano-aru.-le exclamó.

-La tendrás.-se escuchó eso apenas en un mormullo.

Los tres bálticos estuvieron una hora antes en el comedor, para su sorpresa todo estaba listo ya, manteles perfectamente limpios, velas, la comida estaba siendo servida por miembros de la casa Rusa, Yakaterina estaba escuchando el radio, para ser exactos el programa de Francis.

Se sentaron a su lado, ese día trabajaron bastante pero lo hicieron de manera rápida, ahora estaban descansando y escuchando el radio, el tema como siempre era el amor, de cómo cambia a quienes están enamorados, ellos lo había comprando.

-Rusia-san da miedo enojado-expresó Toris.

-Pero en estos momentos esta enamorado-dice Edward.

-Por eso da más miedo-contesta Ravis.

Por que escucharlo cantar, reír, jugar cuando regresaba de ver a su novio, les daba tardes de verdadera tranquilidad, pero cuando no podía verlo, era una autentica tortura se molestaba de todo, les hacía ver su suerte, era el doble de tortura, la aura negra podía durar días, todo esto terminaba cuando el oriental llamaba.

Para ellos el amor era un sentimiento extraño, que hacía que se volvieran más locas quienes lo sentían, ¿Pero realmente el amor es tan malo?

* * *

Si habrá una edición de los capítulos próximamente.


End file.
